Past Love
by Ana Menezes15
Summary: That is how Serena found the love of her life, and how he changed her life in two days.(OneShot)


It's impressing how quickly your life can change

 **August 14, 2011**

I entered the big house of one of the most popular kids in my school and my eyes scoured the place looking for my best friend, Blair. I looked at my phone and saw the message:

"Behind you"

I turned around and saw Nate Archibald smiling and staring at me intently. Oh God, how can he be so gorgeous?

I looked away and went towards Blair. I greeted the small group that was with her and a hot guy soon called Blair to dance.

I talked to Philip Fields for a few minutes until I felt someone embrace my waist, I recognized immediately those hands that were so familiar and I had to force myself to push it. He laughed mocking my impulsive act and rolled his beautiful blue orbs before drag me to the dance floor. After some time of silence, he finally said:

"You know you can not avoid me forever?"

I just stared at him and continued to dance. He snorted and wrapped his hands around my waist, I put my arms around her neck as he smiled provocative. After a while I finally said:

"I'm not avoiding you"

He looked at me as if mocking my answer. I just kept talking without making eye contact with him, knowing that if he looked at the perfectly designed face of Parker, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Seriously, I'm not avoiding you. At first I really was, but then it turned out that I have nothing to talk to you"

Nate looked at me and said seriously:

"I love you..."

I stared at him cynically and opened my mouth to say something certainly offensive, but his lips covered mine before I could say anything. After about 3 seconds I kissed him back, feeling our tongues waging a battle in which neither of us could win. I regained my consciousness and pushed him, despite that what I truly wanted to do the most was to grab him by the collar and kiss him all night.

He smirked and continued to talk

"... And I know you still love me."

I protested angrily:

"I do not love you and I will never love you again"

His smile decreases slightly and he pulled away, whispering in my ear:

"You can lie to everyone, including yourself, but you will never be able to lie to me. I know you love me. And you will come back to me. "

Than he walked away, leaving me speechless.

 **August 15, 2011**

I woke up with a terrible headache and I dragged myself out of my bed and went the bathroom looking for some medicine. I took an aspirin and saw a note taped on the refrigerator saying:

 _"Dear Serena, your father and I went to the company to solve some problems. Love, Mom "_

As usual, they aren't home. I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. I went to the pool area and sat down, dipping my feet in the water and closing my eyes. I soon heard the sound of Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran fill my ears. I ran into the room, knowing that it was Dylan Parker on the phone.

I answered the phone on the fourth ring and heard him whisper weakly

"Serena ..."

"Nate? What happened? Where are you?"

He explains that after the party he went to a bar and got drunk, than he flirted with a girl, the girl's boyfriend saw it and got angry. The girl's boyfriend was taking satisfaction with Archibald and punched him. Nate punched the guy too and was beaten up by the friends of the girl's boyfriend. The bar owner kicked them out and Parker limped to an alley, where he fainted. And now he woke up in a dirty alley, stinking of alcohol, bruised and now he has a hangover.

Archibald told me where was the bar that he had gone yesterday and I took my father's car. I got to the bar and asked to the first person I saw if there was any alleys nearby, he replied that there was an alley one block away.

I entered the alley and saw a shadow there, a weak voice whispering:

"Serena?"

I went towards Nate and I was surprised with his situation. His face was bruised, he had bruises almost every part of the body that I was able to see, there were long dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. I put his arm around my shoulder and tried to lift his body.

I managed to drag him to my father's car and helped him lie down in the back seat. I sat in the driver's seat and drove to my house while listening to Dylan's calm breathing. When we arrived, I woked him up and helped him into my home, I decided to take him to my room.

After leaving a sleeping Nate on my bed, I went to the couch and decided to watch TV. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and averted my gaze from the TV to Dylan. He looked a little better and asked me:

"Do you have any medicine for my head hake?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom, I found a paracetamol chart. I returned to the room and gave him a pill followed by a glass of water. He swallowed the pill and a smile weakly to me. Involuntarily, I smiled back and blushed soon after, making Parker laugh at me. I ignored him and sat beside him on the couch. We spent a few minutes in silence, when he suddenly asked:

"How did we get to this point?"

I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked away

"To the point where we can't even look at each other's face without feeling hurt."

I looked at the floor.

"I don't know"

"First of all we were best friends."

I looked into his expressive eyes, trying to understand at what point he was trying to go with this conversation. My gaze focused on old photo, taken 14 years ago ..

 **Flashback On**

Three children ran from one side to the other at a party, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was 8 years old and the other boy was 7 years old, while the girl was 7 years older boy's name was Chuck, the girl's name was Blair and the younger boy's name was Nate.

Across the room, a little girl watched them play and was too embarrassed to ask to join them. Blair saw her and asked:

"My name is Blair, and yours?"

The blonde girl shyly replied Balir:

"Serena"

Blair smiled and Serena smiled too, while the older girl dragged the blonde girl to her friends. The boys saw them and headed toward the two girls. Blair pointed at Chuck as she said to Serena:

"This is..."

The little boy smiled and interrupted his friend using a gallant voice.

"Chuck Bass"

The little girl giggled. Nate looked at his friend angrily, then he smiled and held out his small hand for the girl to shake.

"Nate"

The blonde girl smiled and said:

"Serena"

He seemed curious and asked little girl:

"How old are you?"

She said shyly:

"Six"

He had a proud expression when he replied:

"I am seven years old"

He smiled, showing he had a tooth missing. She smiled back and after half an hour all four of them played happily.

A photographer asked them to take a picture and the four kids smiled, Blair and Chuck were sitting on the floor, while Nate and Serena were holding hands smiling.

 **Flashback Off**

He looked at the picture and smiled at the memory of the day we've met. Seeing him smiling, I wondered if it had been worth it to ruin our friendship with a teenage romance, that would hardly have future.

But then I remembered all the things we did together when we were a couple, and that my feeling for him were much more than friendly or something fraternal. On second thought, I don't regret that I dated him, I only regret that I still love him.

Nate Archibald looked at me with his beautiful eyes and said:

"I think I've bothered you enough, I'm going home"

"Waiting. I need to do something before you go "

I kissed him. He kissed me back and at that moment, it was like there wasn't anyone else in the world, just the two of us. When we fell apart, I whispered:

"I love you"

He smiled, and even though his face was hurt, he was perfect. What he did next was totally unexpected for me. He blew his light brown hair from his face and knelt, holding out a ring.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, I love you, I had always loved and will always love you . I know we are still young, and we have our whole lifes ahead. But, I know want to spend my life with you, and I hope you want to spend yours with me too, because it would make me the happiest man in the world. So with this pathetic speech, I want to ask you: Would you marry me?

When I heard these words from his perfectly designed mouth, I was shocked and speechless. After a few seconds trying to process what he had said, I whispered:

"Yes"

I smiled and he smirked as he stood up and spun me around. I glued our lips and kissed him fiercely, he held my waist and I held his hair. When fell apart, Nate Archibald gently slipped the engagement ring on my finger.


End file.
